The Caribbean Wisemen
are a group of people with a hunger for knowledge and understanding of the Caribbean. They collect various information, run tests and experiments, do expeditions and then compile their findings into documents about interesting things about the Caribbean. Their work isn't all boring because they study more than just a bunch of plants and numbers. They also study groups and much more. Subjects The following are just some of the many things study. *Cartography *Astrology *Botany *Politics *Groups *Role-play *Noobs *Geography *Glitches *Sailing *Weaponry *Craftsmanship Membership 'About:' In order to keep members active everyone has to earn their title, as everyone starts as a visionary. From Researcher and upwards you may hold more than one position, because from then the research becomes specialization. You could be an Elder of Glitches, a Wiseman of Sailing and a Researcher of Noobs and Weaponry. This means that you would have done a lot of research on glitches, quite a bit of research on Sailing and just a few on Noobs and Weaponry. More than one person can be a Researcher and Wiseman of a specific subject but only one person can be an Elder of the subject. 'Promotions:' To become a Visionary you only need to ask to join and to be accepted if you meet the requirements for joining. To become a Scholar you must do one basic study on any subject and compile your findings in a document and be a co-researcher in one other members' studies of any subject. The Chief Elder or the Elder of the subject of your study will review the findings document you made and if it is legible you will move up to Scholar. To become a Researcher you must do two basic studies of the same subject and compile your findings and be a co-researcher in two other members' studies of any subject. The Chief Elder or the Elder of the subject of your study will review the findings document you made and if it is legible you will move up to Researcher of the subject you studied. If you want to become a researcher of more than one subject simply do this again but for the study you have in mind. To become a Wiseman you must do three studies of the same subject and compile your findings and be a co-researcher in two other members' studies of any subject. The Chief Elder or the Elder of the subject of your study will review the findings document you made and if it is legible you will move up to Wiseman of the subject you studied. If you want to become a Wiseman of more than one subject simply do this again but for the study you have in mind. To become an Elder of a Subject you must do five non-basic studies of the same subject and compile your findings and be a co-researcher in two other members' studies of any subject. The Chief Elder will review the findings document you made and your history in the group. If it is legible you will move up to Elder of the subject you studied. 'Positions:' *Chief Elder - Jack Pistol *Elder of Cartography - Vacant *Elder of Astrology - Vacant *Elder of Botany - Vacant *Elder of Politics - Vacant *Elder of Groups - Vacant *Elder of Role-play - Vacant *Elder of Noobs - Vacant *Elder of Geography - Vacant *Elder of Glitches - Vacant *Elder of Sailing - Vacant *Elder of Weaponry - Vacant *Elder of Craftsmanship - Vacant *Wiseman - Vacant *Wiseman - Vacant *Wiseman - Vacant *Wiseman - Vacant *Wiseman - Vacant *Researcher - Vacant *Researcher - Vacant *Researcher - Vacant *Researcher - Vacant *Researcher - Vacant *Scholar - Vacant *Scholar - Vacant *Scholar - Vacant *Scholar - Vacant *Scholar - Vacant *Visionary - Jeremiah Garland *Visionary - Benjamin Macmorgan *Visionary - Lawrence Daggerpaine *Visionary - Bill Plunderbones *Visionary - Matthew Blastshot *Visionary - Johnny Coaleaston *Visionary - Cad Bane *Visionary - Christopher Crane *Visionary - Captain Shadowsail *Visionary - Marc Cannonshot *Visionary - Vacant *Visionary - Vacant *Visionary - Vacant *Visionary - Vacant *Visionary - Vacant Joining To join ask in comments. You will start out as a visionary if you meet the requirements for joining. Requirements for Joining Must Be: *Fairly intelligent *Fairly insane *Willing to earn your title. Must Not Be: *A Fool *Disruptive and uncivil *Power hungry Research Departments 'Astronomy:' Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Groups